


Shackled Tightly

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daniel is a bastard per usual, David is a bit of a sassy bitch, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Whipping, i wrote this in a day so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David is a young vampire hunter who goes on a personal mission to kill his first target, only to fail in his first attempt due to a cunning vampire by the name of Daniel.





	Shackled Tightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prussianb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prussianb).



> I haven't been to sleep for 24 hours and am neglecting my schoolwork so here we go folks

This was David’s first mission. He couldn’t fuck this up. His training had been rough and he had messed up plenty of times but this time his life depended on succeeding. He had been taught at a very young age that vampires were the sole purpose of why his family abandoned him. They were killed and feasted upon by the savage creatures. Cameron Campbell took him in as a small child and took care of him. The older man trained him how to kill them. David was never one for fighting so the technique he adopted was stealth. He promised the man that he’d be able to use his own personal skills to prove his worth. With the dead carcass of a vampire he’d be able to get the approval of the older man that he grew fond of. He wasn’t sure whether or not it was in a heroism way, fatherly way, or romantic way but he knew he wanted to impress his caregiver. The mission wasn’t actually assigned to him, it was a personal goal that he set up for himself. But he told himself that it was necessary. 

He crouched in the bushes and looked out over the vast land between him and his objective. The air was humid and everything was covered in a cold dew. Drops of water hit his head but he brushed his hair and ignored it. He patted the knife holder attached to his belt just to make sure he had the one thing that could kill a vampire. It was a silver knife that Campbell had given him right after he was taken in. One silver dagger to the heart would do the trick. If he could get one deep stab then it would be a quick mission. He had to watch his steps along with his breathing. But right now his heart was racing and it left a loud beating thump against his head, and his breathing was quickened. Even his hands were shaking. He tried to focus on the way his breath left a white mist as his warm breath hit the frigid air. For a few minutes he sat there waiting for it to slow its pace. Eventually he calmed down and was able to stand up and head towards the seemingly abandoned mansion ahead. He knew it was vacant, he had heard rumors around town about the mansion being home to one of those vile things. He usually wasn’t one to hate anyone but these things weren’t human. They weren’t gentle or merciful at all. They were deserving of death.

David headed to the side of the building where he found a broken window that led to a storage room. He squeezed his skinny body in and stepped inside. He quickly got up and took his knife out, eyeing his surroundings. A sound came from his side and he immediately turned to it, but it was just a mouse scrambling away. He was completely on edge. This was his life at stake after all. He walked to the other side of the room and opened the door that creaked which caused him to stay still, listening for any other indications of anyone who could have possibly heard him. Nothing happened. He let out a quiet but deep breath and exited the room. He glanced around then kept straight ahead until he was out into the main room. He wasn’t entirely sure where the vampire would be, or if he was even there currently, but he knew that they usually occupied lower levels of buildings, usually basements. He looked through different rooms and closets until he found a door with steps that led downwards. The air felt dryer as he opened the door and the whiff of a vanilla-like scent hit him, like a library filled with old books. There was also the scent of smoke. He was expecting much worse, such as rotting flesh or the smell of blood, but the smell was quite pleasant. The further down he went the more dark it got, until he ran into a wall and was forced to turn right, then he noticed a golden hue of candlelight further below. He went extremely slow, attempting to keep his breathing to stay steady as well. He peered around the corner, candles lit up the room showing off huge bookshelves with worn down books, and there was even a lit fireplace and a huge chair directed at the flames, and in the middle of the room was a large dining table. It was a mix of the decaying pages along with the candles and fire that gave off the aroma. He knew his target was just around the corner. He gripped the knife harder and slowly made his way to the giant chair. One stab is all that it would take. He quickly wrapped his arm around and stabbed where the heart should be. But it hit fabric. No one was there.

He ripped the knife out and took a few steps back, before he could swivel around on his heels a hand gripped his wrist and another arm held his waist close to the figure behind him. 

“Release.” The voice said.

“No.” David sternly replied.

“You really thought you could easily waltz in here and kill me? You must be dimwitted.”

“Let go of me.” David breathed.

“Not until you let go of that knife.”

“What? Are you scared?”

The vampire chuckled, “Fine. Have it your way.” He gripped David’s wrist until the redhead was forced to let go due to the pain. “My, you’re so weak for a so-called hunter.”

“Let go, you monster.”

“Mmm, or what? You’re going to murder an immortal?” He teased.

David’s other arm was free but he wasn’t using it to fight back. He didn’t understand why. He must have been frozen in fear. He wasn’t aware that he would really end up reacting that way during training, but now that he was in real danger he was stiff.

The vampire continued, “What’s your name?”

“None of your business.”

“It  _ is _ my business. You decided to come onto my property and intrude. I think I at least deserve to know my killer’s name.”

“It’s David.” He said with a bitter tone.

“David.. Well I’m Daniel... You know, it’s been awhile since I’ve had company. I’m all alone up here.” 

“Yeah well you deserve to be alone. _ And die alone. _ ”

“Ah well everyone dies alone. And you’re no exception.” He whispered into David’s ear with a more alluring tone, “But I can make your death a bit more exciting.”

“If you’re going to kill me then just do it you coward.”

“That’s not any fun.. Besides, you’re the one that’s trembling.”

David didn’t even notice that he was quivering under the vampire’s hold, and his voice changed into a fearful stutter.

“L-let go of m-me..”

Daniel took a hold of David’s free hand and pulled both of his hands behind his back, then pulled the bandana around his neck to reveal the skin and leaned in.

“Don’t b-bite me! P-please!”

“What a drastic change in tone. Are you sure you’re qualified to be a hunter?”

David kept quiet.

“Oh? You’re not even a real hunter are you?”

“N-no…”

“You’re a disgrace to your people. You couldn’t even kill a single vampire. What’s it like to be an utter failure?”

“You just got lucky.”

Daniel tugged on David’s wrists, “I don’t think that’s the case, my dear.”

“Just get on with it already.”

“If you insist..” 

Daniel quickly pulled him along to a door David didn’t even realize was there and opened it. Inside were shackles lined up against the wall and dry blood splattered everywhere. He turned David around and shoved him against the wall and began to hook his wrists up to the metal shackles. Daniel left the room for a moment to get matches and lit up some more candles that were littered against the red stained floor. David could finally see his captor’s face. The vampire was blonde with dark circles under blue eyes. His fangs showed as he grinned at the chained up redhead. David tried moving his arms but of course he didn’t get far. He almost reached Daniel’s face as he pushed forward, pulling against the shackles. The vampire’s pale complexion was just a couple of inches away from the flushed face of the human prisoner. David was filled with frustration as the blonde just laughed at his futile attempts of escaping. 

“Going somewhere?” The vampire sneered.

David stopped his struggling but kept his mouth shut.

“It’s not fun when you don’t reply. I haven’t had social interaction in ages you know.” Daniel said with a frown.

“Go to hell.”

His frown immediately went into a smirk, “I’m already there, sweetheart.”

David just breathed in deep, waiting for what would come next.

Daniel continued, “Do you know how exhausting it is to be one of us? How much fighting and killing we have to do just to survive?”

“Yeah well, you do the same to us.”

“We kill you because it’s the only way for us to thrive. Besides a stab to the heart, starvation is the only other way we can die. You should know this, ‘vampire hunter’.”

In reality he was never informed of that. 

“So? Am I supposed to feel sympathy towards a monster?”

“I guess you’re not too far from the truth. Sure, many of us are actually decent, but I’m going to be honest with you. I’m one that you  _ should _ fear. And you’re going to hate me so much more after what I’m going to do.”

David was fearful but he made up for it by faking a snarky attitude, “What’s the worst you can do?”

“Just a few moments ago you were begging for me not to bite you. Are you scared of becoming one of us?”

David went silent and looked downwards.

“Of course you are. Why would you ever want to become something you despise?” He lifted David’s chin up so their eyes would meet. “But enough of that. I want to take pleasure in feeling you from the inside.”

“W-what?”

“I’ve never seen prey so appealing before.” He reached up to touch David’s face and the redhead turned his head away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Daniel grabbed a hold of his chin and forced David’s eyes forward, “Listen here you little brat. You’re on  _ my _ property, in  _ my _ house, in  _ my  _ basement. You came here to  _ kill  _ me. If you think I’m going to just let that easily slide then you’re a fucking imbecile. Now, I’m going to leave you a sobbing mess when I’m done with you so your simple-minded kin will know not to come here.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“You’re  _ weak.  _ It won’t take long to break you.”

“Yeah? Despite what you do to me, people will still come and tear this place to the ground.  _ Especially  _ after they see what you’ve done to me.”

“I highly doubt that.” Daniel ripped the shirt that David was wearing so his bare skin was showing. Then he went over to the other side of the room to a chest in the dark back corner. He pulled out a long stick. David it eyed it suspiciously as Daniel walked over closer to him so he could have a better look. 

Daniel held it across his palms and spoke, “This is called a ‘Sjambok’. All the way from Africa. It’s a whip made out of rhinoceros hide. It’s not really meant to be used on humans but, why don’t we give it a try, shall we?”

David protested but the whip cracked against his skin, instantly leaving a red mark. Another hit and blood was dripping. Again and again and again. He was screaming. 

“Stop! Jesus fucking christ stop please!” David yelled, water already pouring out of his eyes. 

“I knew it. You’re so fragile. Honestly, you humans are just as weak as rabbits. And you spread like them too.” He lowered the whip and went over to David’s bleeding body, licking his bleeding torso. 

David winced at the stinging sensation as Daniel’s warm saliva entered his fresh wounds. 

“Please..”

“Your blood is so divine.. I’d whip you more but you’d probably pass out from all of the pain pretty quickly. Like I said, you’re all weak.”

“What else are you going to do to me?”

Daniel stood up straight and kissed David on the lips, forcing his tongue into the human’s mouth. He pushed him closer to the wall as he tried to get deep inside his wet cavern. When he pulled away David had a shocked expression on his face.

“Like I said before, I’m going to feel you from the inside.” He started pulling David’s pants down. “If you don’t behave then I’ll whip you again.”

“Anything but that.” David begged. “Don’t hurt me again, please.”

“Shh.. I won’t have to if you just follow my lead.” He tossed the whip to the floor and fondled David’s hips, and then began pulling his undergarments down to reveal his flaccid member. 

He knelt down and started teasing David by looking up at him and showing off his fangs while sliding his tongue underneath it. He had a smile across his face as he did so. When he took the full thing into his mouth he slowly pulled back, gliding his teeth lightly against the skin. David shivered from it. Daniel did it a few more times as a way to turn him on. It worked despite David’s internal protests. He hated this. He hated the disgusting beast that was basking in his discomfort and pain. It was sick. These animals killed his family and plagued his friends and community with fear. Now he was being sexually teased by one of them. 

“You’re gross.” David said.

“Says the one enjoying this.”

“I’m not enjoying this.”

Daniel stuck a finger up the boy’s ass, “How about now?”

“Fucking stop!”

Daniel only gave a smirk as he massaged David’s entrance, then shoving a second finger inside. “Enjoying it yet?”

“I swear to god I’m going to kill you.”

“Just admit you’re loving this you whore.”

“Never!”

Daniel took his other hand and stuck his fingers inside one of David’s red marks, digging into the already sore flesh causing blood to drip out, which caused a scream from the fragile human.

“How about now?” Daniel grinned, showing off his canines.

“Yes! Yes I like it!” He lied.

Daniel took the bloodied hand away and licked at it while still teasing David with the other. 

“God it hurts..” David cried.

“And I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Daniel took his fingers out of him and removed his shorts and undergarments from his ankles, tossing them to the side. The vampire stood up, as he was ready to start the intercourse with his quarry. He tried pushing up against David again for another kiss but the redhead kicked him. 

Daniel was hardly phased, but a bit agitated from the sudden outburst, “Do that again and the next whip will be across your face.”

David let his legs ease and Daniel lifted them up, ordering the redhead to wrap them around his waist. David did as told, not having a choice since he’d rather deal with anything besides the excruciating pain of the whip. Daniel humped against him, grinding their hips together, eager to mate with the boy. 

“This must be the highlight of your pitiful life.” Daniel said. “About to get bred by a higher species. You must be thrilled.” 

He showed off those intimidating white knives in his mouth again. It made David sick to his stomach. The thought of being fucked by one of  _ them.  _ He couldn’t stand it. But when Daniel took out his erection David’s heart felt like it had skipped a beat. His breathing quickened as it was slid inside of him and he let out a scream, however it wasn’t all out of pain but also arousal. Daniel could sense his mood shift as he moved inside of him. David pulled against the shackles and clung onto Daniel’s waist with his legs, he wanted to move more but Daniel was the one in a more mobile position. 

“Do you want more?”

“Please.”

He went into a pattern of moving in and out of David, keeping a steady grip on the boy’s love handles. It only took a few more moments before he went faster, fucking David with hands harshly gripping onto him, digging his nails into his flesh. David was fine as long as Daniel didn’t go near the scratches on his stomach and chest. He could handle a few pricks at his sides. It was nothing compared to the lashes he had endured just earlier. Even the forced intercourse was better than the whip. It actually felt  _ good.  _ It was a release, even if it wasn’t what he originally wanted, it was a way to expel his pent up sexual frustration and let himself get a small break from the torture. For now the guilt was absent, as he was too indulged in the warm pleasure that filled him. He wanted to hold onto Daniel and scratch his back, and he totally would have even it got him slapped, but his hands were still bound above his head. He pulled against the metal shackles and whimpered. 

“You’re not being released, I don’t care how much you whine.” Daniel stated.

“My arms are getting sore.”

“Deal with it.”

David just whimpered more and more, which made Daniel shove three fingers inside his mouth.

“You’re getting on my nerves.” The vampire said.

David’s whimpers turned into moans. Daniel shoved them further down his throat causing him to gag. Daniel slipped out his now saliva-covered fingers out of David’s mouth and then focused back on thrusting into him relentlessly, moving his hand back down to David’s hip. David felt like he was going to lose it, his climax was nearing and Daniel didn’t show a sign of slowing down. He wondered if he’d get punished for orgasming early. He’d just have to find out because he couldn’t handle it anymore. He ended up climaxing, getting cum all over himself.

Daniel muttered, “God, you’re a mess.” 

After David’s mind cleared for a moment before he started to mentally shame himself.

‘ _ This is what you’ve accomplished. Being a slave to the species that you sworn on your life to get revenge on. And you actually liked it! You’re a filthy slut that deserves what’s coming to him. You’re fucking disgusting.’ _

Daniel let out a grunt as he came inside of David. His breathing was faster than David’s now, his chest rising and falling quickly as he reached his own bliss. He leaned forwards to push into him more, along with reaching the redhead’s lips to kiss him passionately, almost like he was trying to devour David. He grabbed a hold of David’s bandanna and ripped it off.

“Wait! Don’t!”

“What?”

“That’s.. Important to me.. Please give it back.”

“You’ll get it back later.” He tossed it away and bit down on David’s neck. His fangs penetrated the human’s thin flesh, causing the redhead to clench his eyes shut as he gave a light yelp. Daniel began to suck the blood out, which was uncomfortable and stung. It felt like a shot but more intense. Daniel gave a muffled moan as he feasted upon his red warmth. When he retracted his white daggers from David’s skin he wiped his mouth and smirked. He pulled out of David and let the boy’s legs unwrap from his waist.

“What’d you just do?!” David looked at him with worried eyes.

He spoke while fixing himself up, “I’m sick of being here alone. I was originally going to let you go, and then I thought about killing you, but I want you to stay here with me.”

“I’m not staying here with you. I refuse.”

“Would you rather go back to your ‘people’ who will crucify you the minute they find out what you are now?”

“N-no.. They’ll understand.. They’ll..”

“They’ll reject you. They’ll never accept you again.”

“Oh god what’d you do to me? This can’t happen!”

“I gave you immortality. Honestly, it’s such a bore after awhile. But at least now we’ll have each other to spend it with.”

“I don’t want to be a savage monster like you! I’ll never be like you!” He began fighting the shackles again.

“Well, you won’t be as strong as me, that’s for sure. But you will be more like me, whether you accept it at first or not, you will eventually.”

David cried, “You can’t do this!”

“I already have. Now I’ll give you some downtime to fully transition. Then I’ll treat you to your first meal as one of us. You’ll get used to it.” He grabbed the whip from the ground and set it on the chest, then blew out the candles in the room before walking towards the door.

David screamed, “Wait! Come back! How long am I staying down here?!”

“I’ll check in on you in a few days. We’ll see how you’re doing then.”

“Daniel wait!”

The door slammed shut and David was left alone in the dark, arms still shackled and body exposed, left to wait until he transitioned into the very thing he loathed.


End file.
